Rising Empress
by JuneBlackJedusor
Summary: Vous pensez bien qu'il n'y a qu'un pirate pour épouser cette fille-là. ShanksOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

« - Hey, c'est pas un endroit pour toi, ma minette, lui sorti un grand homme chauve en la reluquant de bas en haut.

_« - Comment _tu m'as appelé là, tête d'œuf ? Répliqua Prudence dans un élan de sympathie. »

Oui, après tout, en temps normal, elle l'aurait éclaté, mais elle se sentait d'humeur altruiste aujourd'hui. L'homme, en revanche, ne sembla pas apprécié. Les rires des autres habitués du stand de tir y semblait aussi pour quelque chose. Il se redressa, comme un coq piqué dans sa fierté.

« - Tu sais à qui tu parles,_ minette_ ?

- A un futur cadavre ? Fit-elle avec un sourire crispé. »

Sérieusement, fallait pas qu'il la cherche non plus. Son altruisme, déjà presque inexistant, avait des limites. Limites dont l'étranger s'approchait dangereusement. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un passant pour lui parler comme ça, elle avait fait très attention à clouer le bec aux hommes qui l'avait défié sur l'ile. Exini, une petite ile printanière du Nouveau Monde, accueillait beaucoup de passant, pirates ou marchands, et vivait principalement du tourisme et de l'agriculture. Mais elle était aussi connu pour ses excellent artisans en matière d'arme à feu et, tout naturellement, par les tireurs d'élite d'exception qui naissait sur cette ile. Comme Prudence. Alors qu'un gros chauve la défie sur son propre terrain de jeu, _Riverwarper_ – le meilleur stand de tir de l'ile, elle n'apprécia pas. Le propriétaire, Tom, pris la parole.

« - Et si vous tentiez un challenge ? Demanda-t-il, ils tournèrent la tête, intéressés. Une arme, cinq balles, c'lui qui marque le moins de points d'gage.

- Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par dire.

- Je vais t'écraser, gamine, grogna l'homme, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de t'en prendre à un pirate. »

Alors qu'ils se positionnaient chacun devant une cible, Prudence pu voir que les habitués s'arrêtaient pour regarder ; Tom leur demanda à quelle distance devait-il mettre les cibles.

« On va juste commencer à 30 mètres, pour que l'autre ai une chance. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle pu voir l'homme pâlir avant de se reprendre. Une arme à la main, l'homme se plaça dans le box à coté. Prudence leva son bras, braquant son arme sur la cible. Elle respira, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit puis tira. Cinq fois. Pendant que deux hommes volontaires allaient prendre les cibles, l'homme se vantait.

« Si tu continue, c'est toi que je prend pour cible. »

C'était sorti tout seul, juré. Prudence lança un sourire hypocrite au pirate. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les porteurs crièrent.

« - Quatre dans le mile ! Quatre dans le mile ! C'est géant ! Hurla un homme grassouillet.

- Poussez-vous, fit Tom, alors. Deux balles en 4, deux balle en 3, une balle en 1. Quinze points pour l'monsieur. Quatre balles en 5, une en 4. Vingt-quatre pour Prud'. La p'tite Prud' gagne. »

Prudence sourit de toutes ces dents tandis que l'homme était offusqué.

« - Ne crois pas t'en tirez comme ça ! La menaça-t-il avant de partir sous les rires des autres.

- Ah ma p'tite Prud', soupira Tom, tu m'fais perdre des clients.

- Désolé, mais il était insupportable. J'aurais du faire un sans faute, soupira-t-elle.

- Trop exigeante avec toi même ! Ria Tom, tu es déjà la meilleur tireuse de toute l'île !

- Je sais, mais je compte être plus que ça.

Tom rigola à nouveau. Il était de notoriété que la modestie n'était pas une de ses qualités premières.

- Sur un humain, t'le tue direct, que ce soit au milieu ou à 4 sur la cible.

- Merci, Tom. J'y vais, le vieux va être grognon si je suis en retard pour le boulot.

- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. Ah ! Et aussi, dis-lui que je suis impatient d'avoir la nouvelle collection !

- Bien sur, à plus ! »

Prudence s'élança dans la rue pour ne pas arriver en retard. Son patron, un vieux bonhomme gentil mais qui pouvait se montrer réellement effrayant, était un artisan reconnu sur l'ile. Il fabriquait des armes à feu performante, mais complètement loufoque ou d'apparence frivole. Malgré ça, dans un contexte plutôt étrange, elle avait finit par travailler là-bas en temps que vendeuse. Au départ, c'était pour se payer ses propres armes – le vieux créait des armes frivoles, mais d'une précision extrême et elle appréciait tout particulièrement ses armes uniques.

Elle aperçu la devanture du _Mistgun_ et entra rapidement. Le vieux était déjà là.

« - Prudence ! Tu étais presque en retard !

- Oui, presque.

- Sois plus respectueuse, petite ! »

_Et c'est le nain qui dit ça._ Loxias, le vieux patron du Mistgun était est un vieil homme extrêmement petit. Il avait une calvitie très avancée (Prudence le soupçonnait de s'être fait exploser quelque chose au visage et que ces cheveux n'ai jamais repoussé) et les cheveux qui lui restaient été blancs. Il disposait également d'une épaisse moustache blanche et était un génie dans l'art de la conception des armes, mais c'était également un vieux...

« Tu es enceinte ? Tes seins sont énormes. »

… pervers. Son poing partit tout seul et Loxias exécuta un joli vol plané avant de faire la rencontre d'un mur trop affectueux. Elle se retint de justesse de le frapper à nouveau lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose comme « ah là là, les hormones. ». Ce vieux lui donnait des migraines.

« Retourne travailler, grand-père. Et arrête de baver sur les jeunes filles ! »

Loxias grogna avant de partir à l'étage, ou se trouvait son laboratoire. Prudence fit rapidement la caisse avant de retourner le panneau signifiant l'ouverture de la petite boutique. Elle prit un chiffon spécial et commença à lustrer les armes sur les étagères, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

La journée passa lentement, quelques clients vinrent, mais au bout du compte, Prudence s'ennuya. C'était l'heure de sa pause, elle retourna le panneau affichant OUVERT et se dirigeait vers l'étage quand elle entendit une explosion venant de l'extérieur. Sans suivi de nombreux cris, derrière la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les gens paniquer, courant dans tous les sens. Sur leurs lèvres, un seul mot. « Pirates ».

Exini était une île où passait de nombreux pirates, pas toujours respectueux et calme. Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Elle savait de source sure que le maire voulait mettre un terme à ça, en faisant un pacte avec un des Quatre Empereurs. Les rumeurs couraient, mais rien de concret pour l'instant. Et voilà l'ile à nouveau attaqué par une bande de pirates malfamés. Prudence monta précipitamment les escaliers pour prévenir Loxias, mais en arrivant devant l'atelier, la porte était déjà ouverte et elle pouvait le voir devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

« - Cache toutes les armes au sous-sol.

- Bien. »

Elle repartit en sens inverse, laissant au patron le soin de s'occuper des étages. Dans le magasin, elle ouvrit la trappe soigneusement caché sous une étagère, dans un coin du magasin et attrapa un carton pour y fourrer tous les petits calibres, portant les plus imposant dans ses bras, faisant des allés retour entre la cave et le magasin.

Ainsi, en quelques minutes seulement la boutique aux étagères auparavant remplit d'arme à feu, d'explosif et de balles, furent vidées. Elle replaça précautionneusement l'étagère au dessus de la trappe avant de placer quelques « leurres » sur les étagères vides. C'était des armes banales, non-chargées, qu'elle posait sur les étagères, juste deux ou trois pour faire croire à ceux qui rentreraient – parce qu'ils pouvaient rentrer – que la boutique n'avait plus rien en stock et n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Une idée du patron, encore une fois.

Si même les attaques des pirates ne la divertissait plus, elle allait finir par mourir d'ennui. Prudence soupira avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller en haut.

Le premier étage était dédié à un seule chose : l'atelier de conception et création du vieux. Au second étage en revanche se trouvait une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres, dont la sienne. Parce que oui, elle vivait au-dessus de la boutique, avec le vieux pervers qu'était son patron. Une autre histoire.

« - Hey le vieux ! J'ai finit ! Cria-t-elle en passant devant l'atelier. »

Il répondit par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qui semblait être une approbation. Elle continua donc jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'étala en soupirant sur son lit sans plus de cérémonie. Sa vie était... ennuyeuse. Monotone, sans un brin d'excitation. Même le tir au stand et les armes toujours plus étrange de son patron ne réussissait plus à la distraire. Elle était faite pour l'aventure, l'action !

Bien sur, elle aimait beaucoup son patron même si ce n'était pas évident, mais elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Un maitre. Il lui fallait un professeur, avec de l'expérience qui lui apprendrais l'art d'un tireur, sur le terrain. Elle soupira à nouveau.

Elle se releva, pris une sucette (dont elle raffolait) et un livre, faute de mieux, et lu jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai un problème : sa réserve de sucette était vide. Grave. Extrêmement grave.

Sans même penser, elle s'élança dehors à la recherche de ses précieuses sucreries. L'une des deux choses qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Les rues étaient bondées. Tous ceux qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se réfugier quelque part ou fuyait les pirates couraient à en perdre l'haleine. C'était la débandade, les hommes se bousculait sans plus de considérations, les femmes hurlaient de manières hystérique et on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'enfants au milieu de tout le fracas causé par la foule ; au milieu de tout ça, quelques hommes s'amusait à effrayer les gens en riant et tirant des coups de fusils en l'air. Des membres de l'équipage du « Royal Hydra_ »_. _Aucune idée de qui c'est_, remarqua Prudence avant de continuer sa route sans aucune panique. Elle se demandait même pourquoi tout le monde courait, c'était habituel.

Arriver dans la rue de sa boutique de confiserie préféré, elle aperçu trois pirates, entrain de piller le magasin. Hors de question de laisser ses pauvres types prendre _ses_ bonbons !

Elle dégaina Frost, son revolver Geind EL-528. Elle l'avait appelé comme ça en souvenir de son chat décédé... brutalement. Bref. Grâce aux balles de Loxias, elle avait une grande quantité de projectiles. Dont du gaz soporifique. Oui, une des choses qui faisait de ce vieux un génie loufoque, avec lui un canon pouvait faire des bulles de savon. Avec un sourire, elle mit les balles soporifique avant de saisir plus fermement la cross bleu de Frost.

« Sleep shot ! »

Les trois hommes tombèrent de sommeil dès que la fumée fut libéré. Le propriétaire sorti prudemment derrière son comptoir.

« - Prudence-chan ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient tout dévalisé !

- De rien. Je peux avoir des sucettes ?

- Bien sur, bien sur ! Je te les offrent ! Il y a un sac de deux kilos là-bas, prend-le !

- Merci ! »

Si elle pouvait repartir à chaque fois avec un sac plein de sucette, elle voulait bien que les pirates attaquent tous les jours ! En sortant elle écrasa par mégarde un pirates qui se réveilla, mais encore trop groggy pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« - Toi...

- Tête d'œuf ! S'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

- Tu.. vas me le... payer !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Bon, j'y vais moi ! »

Prudence s'éloigna sans plus de considération. Un pirate vraiment pitoyable, ce gars. Elle repartit chez elle. A peine eu-t-elle posé l'orteil dans la boutique que Loxias, les yeux larmoyant, lui sauta dessus.

« - Inconsciente ! Tu ne devais pas quitter la maison ! Sérieusement ! Tu devrais me ménager un peu ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- C'est pour que tu ne meures pas d'ennui ! Et je sais me défendre, grand-père ! »

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa moustache. Avant de prendre un air sérieux.

« - Le maire a passé un pacte avec un des Empereurs. L'ile va être son territoire, maintenant, déclara-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce que ça impliquait. Il risque d'accoster d'un moment à l'autre.

- Qui ?

- Shanks le Roux.

- Dans son équipage, commença-t-elle, il y a bien Yassop, le tireur d'élite ?

- Je le savais, soupira-t-il, oui, effectivement. »

Allongé sur son lit, Prudence réfléchissait. Un pirate d'envergure aller venir, avec lui un excellent sniper qui, si elle en croyait la renommé, avait toutes les qualités qu'elle recherchait pour lui enseigner son savoir. Mais cela impliquait partir d'Exini, et donc laisser le vieux seul. Il l'avait recueilli, donné un travail, une maison, même s'il était exigeant sur les bords et complètement pervers, elle y tenait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa deuxième arme. Un cadeau de Loxias, une pièce unique.

C'était lors de ses débuts, quelques mois après avoir emménager au-dessus de la boutique...

Loxias l'avait mené dans son atelier, elle n'y avait pas souvent mis les pieds alors elle inspecta tous ce qui passait dans son champs de vision et il y avait énormément d'objets étalés sur les tables, accroché au mur ou dans des caisses. Soudain, elle aperçu quelque chose sur le mur du fond qui la fit se stopper.

« - Hey, le vieux... C'est. Quoi. Ça ? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt un photo agrandie. La photo en elle-même n'était pas horrible, c'était elle souriant à pleine dent. Mais _pas_ une photo d'elle avec une vue plongeante sur son décoté.

- Quoi ? Oh, elle est gén-... »

Prudence lui assena un grand coup de poing avant qu'il n'en dise plus, ponctué d'un « Vieux pervers ! ».

« - Tu as intérêt de l'enlever.

- Regarde ce que je t'ai préparé ! »

Il tira un drap, révélant son œuvre. C'était un fusil de sniper qui paraissait lourd, au design soigné et un peu frivole – venant de son constructeur, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« - Un calibre 50, semi-automatique, jusqu'à 25 balles dans le chargeur. Je l'ai crée de façon à ce qu'il soit léger et transportable, mais je te laisse le plaisir de vérifié ça sur le terrain. Oh, et j'ai ça aussi, fit-il en sortant de sa poche deux dés blancs attaché par un fil.

- Quand tu veux dire « sur le terrain »... ?

- C'est un cadeau. Pour toi.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda Prudence, complétement euphorique laissant ses mains se balader au dessus de l'engin.

- Oui. Et que vaudrais une de mes œuvres sans personnalisation ! Dit-il en secouant les dé pendu au fil. Tu veux l'accrocher où ?

- Sur le canon ! Tout au bout ! »

Elle ressemblait à une gamine excité devant ses cadeaux de noël, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« - Mais... pourquoi ? Pas que ça me déplaise, hein ! Mais, bon...

- Pour te souhaiter la bienvenue, bien sur ! J'ai eu quelques retards avec la conception, alors il n'a pas pu être prés avant.

- Il est génial ! C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait fait ! Le remercia-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire. Loxias la fixa pendant un moment.

- Ça te dirait de poser en maillot de bain ? »

Un grand coup de poing, une rencontre inopportune avec une porte. « Espèce de vieux pervers ! »

Une journée banale en somme.

Un cri la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses souvenirs. Puis il y en eu d'autres, dehors, mais pas les cris habituels. Des cris de joie. Elle s'avança vivement à la fenêtre – effectivement, les gens était joyeux. Il y avait un truc pas net.

« - Les gens sont heureux, déclara alors Loxias derrière elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Les pirates sont partis ?

- Oui, enfin, on les a fait partir. Le Red Force a amarré.

- Le bateau de Shanks le Roux..., murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que les gens sont heureux. Il n'y aura plus d'attaque de pirate maintenant. Le temps est à la fête ! Allons fêter ça d'un verre ou deux !

- Un verre ou deux ? Ce serais pas plutôt un tonneau ou deux ? Se moqua Prudence.

- Remet les armes en place, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Vieux rabat-joie, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Comme promis, Loxias et elle était sortis et trouvait depuis plusieurs heures dans une taverne pour « fêter ça ». Même si cela semblait cacher quelque chose. _Mais bon, _soupira-t-elle intérieurement_, il a l'air de s'amuser, autant ne pas gâcher ça_. Effectivement, Loxias était entouré de trois jolies serveuses qui, a priori, trouver le vieux drôle ou attendrissant. En tout cas, lui était aux anges. Prudence sourit.

« - Un verre, ma m'zelle ?

- Ce que vous avez de plus fort.

- Vous n'êtes pas difficile, rigola le vieux barman. »

Il lui servit... aucune idée de ce que c'était, en fait. Juste un liquide vert opaline. Elle avala une gorgé sans plus de considération. Elle grimaça à cause de la forte brulure dans sa gorge. Absinthe. En soupirant, elle se retourna pour observer son vieux, très heureux (il avait déjà vidé trois barils de rhum) et qui commençait à... danser sur la table. Stop, ok. _La ce serait le moment de partir, avant qu'il ne tente le striptease, _se dit-elle avec un brin de lucidité. Qui partit vite avec une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Après tout, il n'était pas si fou ! Non ?

Non.

Elle ne voulait même pas y repenser. Avec délicatesse, elle se massa les tempes. « La prochaine fois, je vous jette à la mer pour vous donner une bonne raison de vous déshabiller, lui dit-elle le lendemain. »

Loxias eu le bon sens de ne pas répondre et s'en alla dans le laboratoire. Cette nuit, entre deux verres, elle avait pris sa résolution : Elle irai voir Yassop et le convaincrait de la prendre comme élève. Si ça impliquait devenir une pirate, alors soit. Elle était faite pour l'aventure, pour être une pirate, elle en était convaincue.

Frost accroché à la ceinture de son short, elle se dirigea de bon pas vers le bar où l'on disait que l'Empereur était. D'un pas décidé, elle franchit la porte de la taverne. Effectivement, ils étaient là. Shanks le Roux et ses hommes. Et complètement éméchés, en passant. Blasée, Prudence compris que ce n'était pas le bon moment, il faudrait attendre qu'il décuve. Elle s'assit simplement au bar, commandant un verre – sans alcool. Elle essaya de repérer celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était là, entre un homme vêtu d'étrange vêtements vert et blanc et son capitaine.

Elle resta plusieurs heures au bar, laissant filer le temps. Puis, lorsqu'elle aperçu son futur professeur – parce qu'elle réussirait à le convaincre – elle se leva et le suivit le plus discrètement possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva avec un fusil sur la tempe. Pas assez discrètement donc.

« - Une gamine ? S'écria-t-il, surpris.

- Enchantée. Pourriez-vous retirer cette arme de ma tempe, Yassop-san ? Je veux vous parler, déclara-t-elle tranquillement. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« - QUOI ?! S'écria-t-il les yeux écarquiller.

- Vous avez bien compris. Je veux être votre élève, Yassop-sensei.

- … Mais tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

- Je suis une _jeune_ femme de 24 ans qui veux apprendre auprès du meilleur tireur d'élite. Et ce tireur, c'est vous.

- Mais tu n'as qu'un œil valide ! Commenta-t-il en pointant son cache-œil du doigt.

- Un seul me suffit. Ça n'empêche en rien d'être tireur.

- Je suis un pirate !

- Je veux bien en devenir une.

- Mais... Je ne veux pas d'élève ! Je n'y même jamais penser ! J'ai un fils qui deviendra un grand tireur !

- J'en suis sur. Alors, prenez-moi comme élève, déclara-t-elle en claquant les mains sur la table où il était assis.

- Si, hypothétiquement, je voudrais un élève, commença-t-il prudemment, pourquoi je te choisirai,_ gamine_ ?

- Parce que je suis la meilleure élève que vous ne pourriez jamais avoir, lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux, le tout ponctué d'un sourire. »

Soufflé, il était soufflé. La bouche grand ouverte, cette expression de surprise toujours sur son visage, Yassop ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette demande surprenante.

« Je vais vous laissez réfléchir. Si vous me cherchez, je serais au _Riverwarper_. »

Sans plus de mot, elle se détourna d'un pas ferme, laissant son futur professeur la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Une fois arrivé à destination, elle se demanda si c'était réellement la bonne technique. Mais c'était un pirate, il fallait qu'elle montre ce qu'elle valait. Comme un test. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

- Plus loin, dans un bar -

Yassop entra au bar où se trouvait son équipage, l'air agar. Il s'assit lourdement devant son capitaine.

« - Tu as pris de poids ? On dirait un éléphant qui s'assoit sur une chaise ! Soupira lourdement Shanks en se massant le tempes.

- Un problème ? Le questionna Ben.

- Un ouragan...

- Hein ? Fit Shanks, zieutant le ciel bleu puis le regarda l'air de dire qu'il avait trop bu.

- Tu vas bien, Yassop ? Lui demanda Lucky Roo en continuant de manger.

- Une tornade. Capitaine, dit sérieusement, j'ai été attaqué par une tornade rousse.

- On t'écoute, repris Ben. »

Shanks riait à s'en faire pleurer, tapant de son poing la table devant lui. Les autre n'étant pas dans un meilleur état. Même Ben ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« - Sérieusement les gars !

- Dé- désolé, Yassop, mais j'aurais aimé voir ta tête quand la petite ta dit ça ! S'exclama Lucky Roo essuyant des larmes de rire, ce qui eu pour effet de renforcer le fou rire de leur capitaine.

- Ha la la, ça alors. Qui aurait cru que tu doivent répondre à une telle demande ? Remarqua pertinemment Ben en se calmant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Elle avait l'air sérieuse la gamine !

- Donne lui une chance, finit par dire Ben.

- Elle me plait bien, comme tu me l'a décrite ! Ça risque d'être amusant ! S'écria Shanks. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas partir que ton travail est terminé ! Va me tester ça ! », qui lui avait dit le vieux.

Prudence soupira, elle aurait préféré tirer quelques balles pour se relaxer. Une caisse de munissions sous un bras, une nouvelle arme dans la main et une caisse à outils dans l'autre, elle avançais vers le Riverwarper prête à passer des heures sur l'arme « singulièrement novatrice », dixit Loxias. _Ouais, et la dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça, l'engin lui avait pété à la gueule_,_ quand même !_ Pesta-t-elle. Ses sourcils avait mis des mois a repousser. Normal qu'elle ai un peu d'appréhension ce coup là, non ?

« - Salut, Prud', qu'est-ce 'tu m'amène de beau ? La salua Tom.

- Je dois tester un prototype et les nouvelles munitions que tu m'avais demandé, souri-t-elle.

- Oh, merci ma p'tite. Lyon, cria-t-il au jeune homme au comptoir, vient chercher l'nouvelle cargaison d'balles !

- J'arrive, dit-il en sautant par dessus le bar, laissant ainsi Prudence admirer sa musculature. »

Il y avait pas dire, il était carrément potable. Surtout torse nu. Elle pu remarquer que ses cheveux argentés se tenaient consciencieusement dans la direction opposée à celle qui leur était génétiquement assignée. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Laisse-moi prendre ça, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Au fait, Prud', reprit Tom, c'est quoi c'te nouvelle invention qu'il nous a sorti l'vioque ?

- C'est mon prototype, dit-elle (et cela ne le rassurait vraiment pas) Et si je te montrait plutôt ? C'est difficile à expliquer, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je peux m'installer ?

- Vas-y. »

Déposant sa boite à outil sur la table en espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir – c'est à dire que l'arme marche parfaitement du premier coup, ce qui en soit était impossible puisqu'elle sortait tout droit des mains de l'autre vieux fou qui avait tenu à « vérifier son travail ». Elle prit une sucette, pour mieux se concentrer, oui, et se plaça devant la cible humaine, qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant. L'arme au premier coup d'œil semblait banale, chose complétement inhabituelle pour une arme sortant du Mistgun. Chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer Tom.

« - Regarde au niveau de la gâchette, dit-elle en tenant l'arme à l'horizontale.

- Il y a deux gâchettes, remarqua Lyon.

- Brillant sens d'observation, railla-t-elle. »

Lorsqu'elle actionna la seconde gâchette, en seulement quelques secondes, le banal pistolet s'était transformé en fusil de précision. La mécanique était un pur chef d'œuvre de technologie, elle en était fière. Maintenant, il fallait voir si ce petit bijou tenait ses promesses. Elle fit deux ou trois réglages avant de tenter un tir. La cible explosa, de même que la terre environnante formant ainsi un cratère.

« Décalé à gauche, murmura-t-elle pour elle même en réglant le viseur. »

A côté d'elle, Tom se lamentait de son terrain « tout cabossé maint'nant ! » et il fut presque un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'au deuxième coup un nouveau cratère se forma, plus grand que le précédent.

« C'est parce que la cible était plus près, répondit-elle seulement à un Tom rouge de colère.

- Tu tient ça d'vieux, finit-il par dire. Cette manie de faire des armes complétement loufoques et hallucinantes.

- Ce serait moins drôle si elles étaient simples, non ?

- Toujours réponse à tout, hein.

- Exactement ! Souri-t-elle.

- Oh faites, y'a un mec qui te cherchait t'a l'heure, grogna-t-il alors que Prudence sursautait, l'es là bas depuis toute à l'heure et j'crois que ces yeux vont finir par tomber à force de t'regarder. »

Suivant la direction que Tom lui indiquait, elle se retourna pour apercevoir Yassop, la regardant d'un drôle d'air avec d'autres pirates. Et même que Shanks le Roux en personne était là. Elle fit un signe pour voir qu'elle l'avait vu et un grand sourire. Dire qu'elle croyait qu'il allait mettre deux, voir trois jours, avant de venir !

« - Prudence-san ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda tout à coup Lyon.

- Oui, si tu me l'offre, fit-elle en souriant.

- En faite..

- Oh ? Tu ne peux pas ? Fit-elle faussement attristé.

- Euh.. Si, si ! Bien sur, ce que tu veux !

- Tu t'es encore fait avoir, ria Tom lorsqu'il lui servit un verre.

- Je.. Arg ! Espèce de démone ! »

Pour toute réponse, Prudence croqua dans sa sucette avec un sourire. Assise en indien, elle s'attelait à régler le problème du viseur et vérifier si la culasse tenait le coup, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. En soupirant, elle se releva pour sursauter en apercevant Yassop juste en face.

« - Joli tir.

- Merci. Je suis surprise, je croyais que vous ne viendrais pas avant un moment.

- Moi aussi, fit-il en s'asseyant, disons que j'ai... cédé à... ma curiosité ! Oui.

- Votre capitaine et vos camarades sont curieux ? Demanda-t-elle, pas dupe.

- Aussi, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Pour parler de ton tir, le premier était tout simplement mauvais, même s'il à touché la cible.

- Avec mon arme habituelle, je l'aurais eu, se vexa-t-elle. C'est un prototype.

- Tu l'as crée ? Yassop semblait beaucoup plus sérieux tout à coup.

- Oui. Mais elle est ratée, avoua-t-elle. Trop de puissance, la chaleur fait fondre l'intérieur de la culasse. Et j'utilise des circuits intégrés. Inutilisable, donc.

- Et si tu changes le matériau ?

- Ce serait bien trop lourd ! Et il faudrait qu'il puisse s'adapter aux micro-circuits de silicium. C'est juste un échec, soupira-t-elle. »

Il sembla réfléchir, la tête dans sa main, il avait l'air vraiment sérieux et concentré. Il était vraiment plus... imposant. Prudence comprit à cet instant qu'il était réellement quelqu'un, enfin, il n'était pas juste un homme. C'était un pirate, un pirate de l'équipage du Roux et cela se voyait, lorsqu'elle l'avait confronté à son problème il était bien plus impressionnant.

« - Tu utilise un alliage à mémoire de forme ? Demanda Yassop, elle acquiesça. Alors essaye juste de transformé la partie fragile. Si tu utilises de la maille d'acier, ca devrait tenir.

- Bien sur ! Je n'y avais même pas songé, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, si je l'enveloppe avec un film de tantale ça donnera au métal la bonne courbure et flexibilité pour s'adapter.

- C'est impressionnant. Utiliser un tel degré de technologie, c'est très rare. Qui t'as appris à faire ça ?

- Odell Loxias.

- **Le** Odell Loxias ? Le célèbre génie pirate de l'époque du Seigneur des pirates ?

- Celui là même. Il est encore plus fou qu'on le dit, mais c'est un génie. Il vient de Karakuri, ce qui explique son avance, c'est lui qui m'a appris à confectionner mes armes.

- Je vois.

- Alors ?

- Hein ?

- Alors est-ce que je suis suffisamment douée pour être votre élève, Yassop-sensei ? Expliqua-t-elle plus clairement. Il poussa un lourd soupir.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu le demande. Au moment où tu m'as abordé tu savais déjà que je finirai par dire oui, pas vrai ?

- C'est un oui alors ? Demanda Prudence avec une joie non dissimulé.

- Oui, oui. Ça va être mouvementé, je le sens, fit-il. »

Mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle avait réussi ! C'était génial ! Fantastique ! Elle devait à tout prix l'annoncé au vieux, il serait si fier ! Parce que, elle le savait, il l'a considérait comme sa fille. Bien que ça ne l'empêche pas de faire des remarques salaces.

« - Avant toute chose il faut que je te prévienne, tu seras recherchée et hors la loi, c'est inéluctable ! Et tu seras la seule représentante de la gente féminine à bord ! Il y a des choses qui pourront te choquer.

- C'est un défi ? Ça à l'air amusant !

- Je t'aurais prévenu, je vois que... tu prends ça très au sérieux et avec rigueur, monologua-t-il voyant que son vis-à-vis n'écoutait plus. Je vais prévenir le Capitaine, viens. »

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle s'approcha de son nouvel équipage.

« - J'ai craqué, hein, soupira Yassop.

- Tu me dois 50 berrys, fit un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnant en tendant sa main à un homme blond.

- Tu avais déjà perdu, ajouta l'homme avec un morceau de viande dans la main.

- Roh, c'est de ta faute, Yassop ! Râla l'autre.

- Voici... euh c'est quoi ton nom gamine au faite ? Lui demanda-t-il alors que Shanks le Roux explosait de rire.

- Toi tu sais parler aux femmes ! Ajouta le blond avec une cicatrice sur l'arcade.

- Prudence. Je m'appelle Prudence.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce nom ne te convient pas vraiment, sourit Shanks le Roux avant de se présenter pour la forme.

- On m'a déjà dit ça, ricana-t-elle en retour.

- Je suis Ben Beckman, fit l'homme aux cheveux gris en lui souriant. Le second de Shanks avec Lucky Roo.

- Enchanté ! Sourit l'homme au T-shirt vert rayé.

- Hey, hey ! Laissez-moi faire de vrai présentation au moins ! S'indigna Yassop.

- Tu connaissais même pas son prénom j'te signale ! Je m'appelle Ethel, la salua l'homme au long cheveux blond portant un bandanas avec le Joly Roger de son – leur – capitaine, ravi d'avoir une femme sur le navire !

- Sois plus poli. Je suis Jones Harris, se présenta un très grand homme avec des lunettes, content de t'avoir avec nous, jeune fille ! Tu dois être sacrement douée pour que Yassop accepte ta proposition ! Et voici John, dit-il en montrant un homme avec un singe.

- Enchanté, ma petite ! C'est Jack, ajouta-t-il en montrant le singe.

- Vous auriez pu au moins me laisser présenter, se lamenta Yassop.

- Je propose de faire la fête pour souhaiter bienvenue à notre nouvelle recrue ! S'écria Shanks tout en la prenant par les épaules et se dirigeant vers le bar où le reste de l'équipage se trouvait.

- Excellente idée, capitaine ! Fit avec joie Lucky Roo. »

Les autres suivirent avec enthousiasme.

Prudence n'arrêtais pas de sourire. On lui avait présenté énormément de membres de l'équipage, tous accueillants et joyeux – bien qu'elle supposait que pour ce dernier, l'alcool y avait grandement contribué.

La soirée avait déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle repensa au vieux. Qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu de sa toute nouvelle adhésion à l'équipage, mais surtout de son absence au travail. Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle était censé tenir le Mistgun cet après-midi ! Elle soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre, sure qu'il ne laisserait pas passer ça, mais au point où elle en était, autant en profiter. Elle comptait avec amusement combien de tonneaux de saké et de rhum ils avait déjà vidé ; la serveuse semblait sur le point de pleurer et, pour sur, ce n'était que le début. Cette douce ambiance euphorique était bien parti pour durer toute la nuit. Tous s'amusaient, riaient, buvaient, parlaient, chantaient, engendrant une cacophonie générale qui lui était plaisante. Cet équipage était joyeux, à n'en pas douter. Prudence sentait qu'elle s'y habituerais vite.

« - C'est toujours comme ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Cria Yassop en se penchant vers elle, les cris mêlés aux chants et aux conversations, le seul moyen de se faire entendre dans cette cacophonie était de parler plus fort que son voisin.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Toujours ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Elle souri en retour en entamant sa sixième bouteille de saké. Avec une douceur envoutante, une mélodie s'éleva dans l'air. Son œil avisé se posa sur l'homme installé au piano, qui entonnait une mélodie rythmée et bien connu. Le Bon Saké de Binks. La chanson des pirates par excellence. Un véritable hymne à la liberté. La joie redoubla d'intensité dans la pièce et rapidement tous se prirent à chanter ou fredonner l'air. Son Capitaine, chantant à tût tête et déjà passablement éméché, titubait entre les tables en se dirigeant vers Yassop et elle. Il s'affala sans plus de grâce à côté de Ben, lequel était relativement sobre.

« Au fait, s'écria-t-il tout à coup avec un air sérieux qui ne collait pas à la situation, tu aimes boire au moins ? »

Les rires fusèrent, même Ben ne put s'en empêcher. Prudence se dit qu'il devait vraiment être bien touché pour ne pas voir le nombreuses bouteilles vides sur la table, et surtout, son verre dans la main. Souriante, elle lui assura que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'elle aimait faire la fête. Il soupira de soulagement avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans sa chaise. Pas pour très longtemps : Il avala d'un trait son verre avant de partir danser bras dessus, bras dessous avec Lucky Roo. Yassop entama une conversation, elle appris qu'il avait une femme et un fils plus jeune qu'elle, dont il était très fier. Si le fils avait hérité du même talent que le père, elle ne doutait pas qu'il deviendrait célèbre ; pensée qu'elle partagea avec Yassop, et qui le rendit fier comme un coq. L'alcool aidant, il se leva et commença à crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son fils serait un grand pirate. Ben, toujours très calme, regardait la scène sans même sourciller, certainement trop habitué pour y faire attention. Décidément, cet équipage était festif. Bien qu'avec un capitaine ayant cet air perpétuellement joyeux collé au visage, c'était prévisible.

___Je suis bien tombée, quand même__, _se fit-t-elle la remarque en souriant doucement.

* * *

NdA: J'ai du posté ce chapitre rapidement parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire la semaines prochaine. J'espère que vous avez passez un joyeux noël !

Une petite précision : cette fiction ne devrais pas être très longue, 5 ou 6 chapitres au plus.

Hé bien voilà, ça commence à ce mettre en place entre Prudence et Shanks ~

Que croiez-vous qu'il va se passer ?

REVIEW please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un rayon de soleil perça au travers des fins rideaux. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Un grognement s'éleva dans l'air. Prudence se fustigea intérieurement. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés. D'un coup sec, elle ramena la couverture sur sa tête, se réinstalla convenablement et entrepris de prolonger sa grasse matinée. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à revenir ici. Certainement un élan de bon sens, en voyant que ses camarades tombaient de sommeil, elle avait eu la brillante idée de dormir dans un lit et pas directement sur place. Aucune idée sur le comment, en revanche. En soupirant, elle décida de sortir du lit car le soleil ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser. Elle se sentait aussi couver une migraine impressionnante.

Ce fut dans la cuisine qu'elle retrouva Loxias, attablé et près à en découdre. Mince ! Elle l'avait complétement oublié ! En se massant délicatement les tempes, elle s'assit face à un Loxias très sérieux. L'atmosphère était tendu, un long silence pesant s'installa. Qui ouvrira les hostilités ?

« - Tient, fit-il en poussant un verre devant elle, qu'elle reconnu pour être un breuvage anti-gueule de bois.

- Je suis désolée pour hier, j'ai complètement oublié que je devais faire l'ouverture, avoua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Hein ? Fit-elle surprise.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Euh...

- Comme ton admission dans un certain équipage pirate, par hasard ?!

- Tu n'est pas entrain de bouder ? Réalisa-t-elle avec choc.

- Non ! Pas du tout !

- Si, tu boudes ! Ria-t-elle.

- Absolument pas ! J'estime avoir le droit d'être le premier informé ! Grogna-t-il.

- Oh ! Je comptait te le dire, mais j'ai était prise dans l'ambiance ! Ils ont fait une fête pour mon arrivé, je ne pouvais pas refuser !

- J'aurais quand même voulu que ce soit toi qui me l'annonce et pas l'épicier du coin, bouda-t-il. »

Dans cette situation, elle avait la solution pour calmer Loxias ; elle le prit dans ses bras et le colla contre sa poitrine de manière ingénue.

« Mais voyons, j'allais te le dire ! »

Seul un vague grognement d'approbation lui répondit. Elle finit par le lâcher parce que, bon un peu c'est d'accord, mais fallait pas voir à exagérer non plus.

« Tu me dois une demi-journée de travail.

_Je le savais !_ Hurla son esprit.

A moins que tu accepte de poser en maillot de bain, ajouta-t-il. »

Le « vieux pervers ! » de Prudence résonna dans toute la maison.

« - PRUDENCE !

- Pas la peine de crier ! J'suis borgne, pas sourde ! »

Yassop se dirigea vers elle en courant et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, la serra contre lui.

« - Je ne compte pas mourir étouffé non plus ! Articula-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

- Je savais pas où tu étais passée ! Ce matin.. enfin, non, cet après-midi lorsque je me suis réveillé et que t'était plus là, j'ai cru que je t'avais déjà perdu ! Perdu mon élève ! Dés le premier jour !

- Je suis rentrée chez moi ! J'aime dormir sur un lit, pirate ou non ! »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarque que, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas prendre d'élève, il était déjà très concerné.

« - Tu peux me laisser respirer ?

- Oh oui, pardon. Donc, on le commence cet entrainement ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant !

- Mais j'ai pas mes armes sur moi !

- Alors va les chercher et retrouve-moi au stand de tir d'hier. »

Elle le retrouva rapidement, Frost à sa taille, son fusil sur l'épaule et une sucette à la bouche. Yassop lui dit que c'était simplement pour tester ces compétences. La journée, déjà bien entamé, passa rapidement. Yassop était vraiment un bon professeur. Il savait repérer la moindre déviation et l'expliquer ; un coup elle n'avait pas bien pris en compte le vent et avait manqué le centre, un autre ses appuis n'étaient pas suffisamment stables. Il tira aussi, sans jamais manqué le centre. Calmement ils finirent par sortir et tout naturellement se dirigèrent vers le bar – qui semblait être leur QG sur l'île.

« - Nous appareillons demain, lui annonça-t-il dans la discutions. Tu es prête ?

- Plus que prête ! Je dois juste prévenir l'autre pervers.

- Un pervers ?

- Loxias. C'est un vieux pervers. Et radin, en plus.

- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? Sourit-il.

- Tss. Il va me faire une crise si je ne le préviens pas. Il m'en à déjà fait une.

- Ah oui ? Ria-t-il. »

Elle acquiesça. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle fit en passant le pas de la porte ce soir là. Loxias lui fit une scène, les larmes aux yeux, sur l'ingratitude des enfants envers leurs parents. Bien qu'elle lui ai fait remarqué qu'il n'était pas parent. Elle s'attela en suite à rassembler ses affaires, juste les choses les plus importantes : quelques habits, ses armes, ses sucettes, son argent et quelques bibelots inutiles qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner – une photo de Loxias et elle prise à la fête annuelle d'Exini, par exemple.

« Hey grand-père, et si tu me laissai partir ? »

Bilan situation actuelle : elle avait une sangsue aux yeux larmoyant la tête plongée entre sa poitrine depuis presque deux heures. Et elle était censée être sur le Red Force, Yassop lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait visiter.

« Laisse-moi leurs dire au revoir ! »

Une veine apparu sur la tempe de la jeune fille. L'homme esquiva in extremis le poing qui lui était destiné. Avant de reprendre sa place comme si de rien était.

« - Je dois y aller ! Laisse-moi partir, vieux pervers !

- Tu vas me manqueeeeeeeeer ~

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Toi aussi ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

- Moi aussi je vais te manquer ? Demanda-t-il ayant oublié le reste de la phrase, reste avec moi alors ! S'il te plaiiiiiit ~ »

Quelqu'un sauvez-moi ! Hurla Prudence intérieurement pour la quinzième fois. Un dieu quelconque dut attendre son appel au secours cette fois parce qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se décrocha du parasite et se précipita pour l'ouvrir, découvrant ainsi Yassop. Son premier réflexe fut de se jeter dans ses bras.

« - Merciiii ! Dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

- Euh..., fit une voix à sa droite. Elle aperçu alors Shanks, Ben, Lucky Roo et Ethel.

- Tu es une fille un peu étrange, affirma Lucky Roo avec son éternel sourire. »

Si elle elle était étrange, alors lui alors... Puis il se passa vraiment quelque chose de très étrange. L'atmosphère se fit lourde et pesante, une étrange pression s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle pu reconnaître l'utilisation de Haki royal. Shanks, qui avait un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissais pas, déploya son propre Haki royal. Il irradiait littéralement. Campé fermement sur ses appuis, la main sur le pommeau de son énorme sabre, il était impressionnant.

« - Tu as bien progressé, mon petit. Tu n'étais qu'un simple mousse à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrer, déclara Loxias en sortant de l'ombre. »

La surprise se peint sur le visage du rouquin. Elle senti la tension émané des autres membres de l'équipage. Le vieillard, un mètre cinquante au maximum, faisait face à l'Empereur sans même sourciller. Avec assurance, il se rapprocha. Et puis tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, son Haki disparu et son air sérieux fondit comme la neige au soleil. Son attitude nonchalante et son air jovial détendit les pirates, bien qu'ils restèrent sur leur garde. Prudence décida alors d'intervenir.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'attaquer mon capitaine avec ton Haki, grand-père ?! Cria-t-elle, ponctué d'un bon coup de poing sur le crane.

- Aie ! C'est bon je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! Arrête de me frapper ! »

Faisant fit des mines ébahies des autres, elle le frappa à nouveau. Puis ce qui devais arriver arriva, Loxias, dans tout son sérieux, repris ses yeux de chien battus. Elle senti le malheur arrivé. Plus rapide qu'un chien-anguille poursuivi par un Rois des mers, elle se précipita derrière l'homme qui la cacherais le mieux, c'est-à dire Lucky Roo.

« - Le laissez pas m'avoir !

- Mais euh ! »

Le petit homme tenta de l'attraper, mais elle fuyait à l'opposé. Ils finirent par se courir après en tournant autour de Lucky Roo. Yassop partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'articuler une pauvre phrase.

« - Alors c'est... lui... Loxias... hoqueta-t-il.

- Mais oui ! S'exclama brusquement Shanks, Loxias ! Vous étiez un ami du Capitaine Roger !

- Oh, tu te souvient finalement ! Ha ha ha ! C'était la belle époque ! Répondit le susnommé en continuant de poursuivre la rouquine.

- Mais arrêtez-le, pleurnicha-t-elle, ça fait deux heures qu'il m'empêche de partir ! »

Ce fut Lucky Roo qui mit fin à la course poursuite en soulevant Loxias d'une seule main.

« - Tu est toujours contre pour la photo en maillot de bain ?

- Vieux pervers ! J'y vais maintenant.

- Bonne chance ! Amuse-toi bien ! S'exclama-t-il, puis il murmura de façon très indiscrète en direction de Shanks et des autres. Vous m'enverrez une photo d'elle en maillot de bain quand vous allez sur un île estivale, ok ? »

Prudence lui assena un dernier coup de poing avant de partir pour la grande aventure.

Lorsque Prudence avait réfléchi a devenir une pirate pour suivre son maitre d'armes, elle s'était principalement attardé sur les dangers et les trésors à trouver. Elle n'avez pas vraiment penser que c'était un mode de vie "amusant" à vrai dire, certainement libre et passionnant, mais pas "amusant".

L'équipage dans lequel elle avait atterri lui avait fait rapidement changé d'avis sur la question.

Il semblait qu'ils ne pouvait pas allaient très loin sans faire une fête. Chaque petit succès semblait être l'excuse idéale pour en faire une. Une fête, dans l'équipage du Roux, avait trois qualités principales : elle devait être grande, bruyante et bien arrosée. La jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu parler de pirates si intrépides. Honnêtement, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qu'ils n'aimaient plus que les fêtes.

Et cette ambiance était vraiment contagieuse.

Prudence ria en voyant quelques hommes danser la gigue sur le pont juste devant elle, chacun d'eux complètement ivres à ce moment, sans aucun doute.

Être la seule femme de l'équipage faisait d'elle le centre de l'attention, mais pas de la façon dont elle l'avait redouté ; en majeur partie, les pirates était amicaux ou fraternels. Certains même, comme Vego, la traitait comme leur fille, dû à son jeune age. Elle était, de loin, la plus jeune de bateau et bien que nouvelle, elle appréciait la présence des autres autour d'elle et ils lui rendaient bien.

La nuit était bien entamé et la plupart de ses compagnons était déjà complètement ivres. Son œil avisa Sin, avachi sur le sol, riant au éclat d'une blague de Rockstar, avant de passer à Ethel, une bouteille à la main, discutant avec Jones tout en regardant une paires d'hommes faire les pitres, puis son regard fut attiré par l'éclat de voix de deux hommes sans remarquer le regard insondable que son capitaine posait sur elle.

Un doux sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Une semaine seulement qu'elle était dans cet équipage, mais elle s'était déjà attaché à cette bande de pirates. Ils était comme une famille.

Mais, il y avait un membre de l'équipage qu'elle regardait de façon un peu différente.

Le seul homme dans le monde qui pouvait en un seul regard faire trembler ses genoux et faire faire des looping à son estomac. La rouquine se sentait comme une écolière en mal d'amour : elle adorait ça et le haïssait à la fois. Aucun autre homme n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur elle.

Prudence releva la tête en sentant un tape sur son épaule pour apercevoir l'homme auquel elle était entrain de penser. A sa plus grand horreur, elle sentit ses joues chauffer, comme s'il avait pu voir ses pensées. Shanks lui fit une sourire qui fit faire un bond à son cœur.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main. »

Bon dieu, comme si elle pouvait lui refuser ! La jeune femme acquiesça, ne faisant pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix pour répondre.

Attrapant sa main, elle se laissa docilement entrainer par l'homme sur la piste de danse. Étrangement, la musique qui arriva était un slow. Le bras puissant de Shanks l'enlaça en la reprochant de lui tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Prudence essayait à tout pris de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ainsi son regard passa de son torse a ses lèvres, puis à ses cheveux, puis elle fut bien contrainte de le regarder dans les yeux à un moment.

Shanks posait sur elle un regard sulfureux. De la où elle était elle pouvait voir ses pupilles complètement dilatées.

Elle détourna immédiatement la tête, les joues brulantes, incapable de pouvoir soutenir ce regard plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il l'a regardait de cette façon, avait-elle remarqué. Depuis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et dieu sait qu'elle haïssait ça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à son capitaine.

Avec lui, la rousse n'était jamais sur de rien.

En revanche, là, elle savait que son cœur battaient suffisamment fort pour être entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout du Nouveau Monde.

Elle continuait à éviter le regard de l'homme, adressant une prière à un quelconque dieu pour que cette danse se termine rapidement. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la présence de Shanks la rendait nerveuse. Son bras puissant agrippé à sa taille, son torse musclé qu'elle pouvait aisément deviné contre sa propre poitrine, sa respiration chaude contre son oreille, son odeur entêtante qui lui faisait tourner la tête, c'était trop pour elle. Si ça ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, la situation allait atteindre un point critique. Dieu du l'entendre, parce que la musique changea et que le bras du roux quitta sa taille.

Elle s'enfuie rapidement sentant toujours son regard brulant sur elle. _Quelle étrange situation... _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était réfugié dans sa cabine. Mais ça ne devait pas être ce à quoi elle pensait. Non, ce n'était certainement pas à quoi elle pensait. Elle devait se faire des idées. Ça devait être pour mieux l'intégrer. Oui, certainement.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été proche d'un homme remontait à presque trois ans, peut-être qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'un peu de chaleur et d'affection. Il faudrait qu'elle y pense lorsqu'ils iraient sur la prochaine ile. Être 24/7 entouré pas des hommes musclés, travaillant torse nu sous le soleil avec pour seul rafraichissant l'eau, qu'ils se versait sans vergogne dessus... Et puis, il y avait aussi beaucoup de rhum.

Tous ces hommes baraqués dégoulinant d'eau chamboulait ses hormones. Et, il fallait l'avouer, un certain roux la chamboulait particulièrement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Île en vue ! Hurla la vigie. »

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sortir Prudence et Vego dehors. Vego – ou Doc' comme la plupart l'appelait – était le médecin de bord. A son arrivé sur le Red Force il y a un peu moins d'un mois, elle avait été assigné à ses cotés en tant qu'assistante. Alors, lorsqu'elle ne s'entrainait pas avec Yassop, elle était avec Vego. Avec son sang froid et sa capacité d'adaptation, il n'y avait aucun problème. A priori, Vego était content de son travail d'infirmière.

« - J'espère que c'est un île estivale, soupira-t-elle tandis l'autre riait.

- Tu préfères le soleil, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! La chaleur ! S'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il faisait mauvais ; une tempête, un orage, de la pluie et des nuages.

- Eh bien tu devrais être servi, la ville principale est Heather et il fait 30° continuellement.

- Mais c'est génial ! Du soleil ! Je vais pouvoir bronzer.

- … S'il te plait, ne préviens personne d'autre que moi quand tu iras compris ?

- Hein ? Euh, d'accord. »

Elle était surprise par la demande étrange du médecin. Il marmonna quelque chose comme " pas envie … hé... ragies... sur ".

Décidément, il était bizarre.

Une fois amarré, elle se changea, retrouvant sa chemise rose, son corset blanc et son short habituel, et se promena dans les rue de la ville. Heather était une grande ville située dans une vallée et avait un look féérique très mignon. Elle appris en autre qu'il y avait une maison hantée et d'insolites ruines dont on ne savais pas grand chose. Mais le plus important : il y avait des bains publics réputés qui l'attirait particulièrement. Quoi de mieux après une journée à la plage ? Fière de son excursion, elle finit la journée attablé dans un bar, un verre de rhum à la main, regardant son équipage faire des siennes. Son capitaine buvait de bon cœur pourtant déjà plus très sobre, riant avec Lucky Roo. Alors qu'elle observait discrètement le roux, elle remarqua le regard que Ben posait sur elle. Elle leva un sourcil, lui posant une question silencieuse à laquelle il répondit seulement par un sourire entendu. Les joues brulantes, Prudence planta son regard au fond de son verre et ne le releva pas de la soirée.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île et elle n'avait pas encore pu profiter pleinement du potentiel solaire et touristique. Yassop avait brusquement choisi de faire un « petit entrainement sur le terrain ». Entrainement qui lui avait pris toute une semaine, en passant. Après tant d'effort, elle méritait bien une pause détente.

Enfin, c'était ce que Prudence se disait, alanguie dans l'eau brulante. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bout de temps et il n'y avait qu'elle dans son bassin. La tête penchée en arrière, elle observait tranquillement les étoiles en pensant. Dernièrement, elle s'était fait la réflexion – en tout bien tout honneur – que les hommes de son navire était... bien conservé pour leur age. Oui, parce que le métier de pirate était tout bonnement génial pour le physique, personne ne pouvait la contredire. Son capitaine en était le parfait exemple. Des abdominaux bien dessiner, un corps musclé. Même sa cicatrice et son bras un moins lui donnait un petit air sauvage super-sexy.

Shanks, son **capitaine**, sexy ?

… _Sans le moindre doute_, pensa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, les joues prenant la même teinte que les cheveux du principal concerné.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle sorte, elle commençait à avoir chaud là. Et puis, cela faisait au moins trois heures qu'elle avait disparue, énervée après Ethel qui avait eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer son apparence débraillée « on dirais que tu es passée à travers un cyclone puis tombé à la mer », qu'il lui avait dit. Elle grogna en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. Foutu Yassop !

Elle s'extirpa à regret de son bain chaud pour aller se sécher. Elle enfila avec plaisir le yukata rouge à motifs floraux qu'elle avait acheté juste avant, prenant soin de s'admirer dans la glace. C'était bien de se sentir jolie de temps en temps, non ? Cela changeait de ses habitudes. Quand on était pirate, on avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de soi. Il suffisait de prendre l'équipage après un ouragan. Sale, amoché, épuisé, débraillé. On repassera pour l'élégance.

Contente d'elle, elle se résigna à partir donner signe de vie. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction du bateau, elle entendit un son aigus à sa droite. S'écartant du chemin, elle aperçu une boule de poil blanche au milieu des feuilles d'un buisson. Tendant une main, elle tenta de passer son bras à travers les branches pour attraper la bête. Après quelques jurons fleuris, elle fini par ressortir sa main, un chaton entre ses doigts.

« - Rowwr.

- Oh, tu es trop mignon ~, fit-elle en extase devant le petite chose crachotante qui tremblait comme une feuille. »

Elle commença à le cajoler, pour le rassurer. Absorbée par le mignon petit chaton qui ronronnait maintenant, elle ne remarqua pas la présence de deux nouvelles personnes.

« - Hé fillette !

- Ce yukata vous va à ravir, jeune touriste, fit un homme brun.

- Nous somme originaire de O'shulua, ma belle, rajouta le mec au bandana rouge. Allons nous amusez ! »

_Ces mecs sont pire que suspect !_ Lui hurla son esprit.

« Désolée, mais je suis avec quelqu'un, répondit-elle en montrant le chat froussard.

- Hein ? Même pas un moment, belle gosse ?

- Désolée, sourit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- Tu es avec ce chat...?

- Ces bon, tu peux l'amener aussi !

- Alons-y ! déclara le brun en lui prenant la main tandis que l'autre la prenait pas l'épaule. »

_C'est qu'ils insistent ces deux-là. Et j'ai même pas de quoi me défendre_, se maudit-elle en repensant à ses armes. Dans sa chambre. Sur le bateau. Loin d'elle.

« - Allons-y ! Éclatons-nous !

- Hé vous deux, c'est pas bientôt fini j'ai dit... _Quoi ?! Je- Je n'arrive pas bouger ! Mon corps... est comme endormi...!_

- Allons jouer ensemble !

- Ça va être une nuit géniale, ma belle ! »

Un utilisateur de fruit du démon, peut-être ? _Ça craint ! Mon corps refuse de bouger_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire ? Prudence commença sérieusement à paniquer quand le mec au bandana mis sa main sur ses reins, trop bas à son goût. Le chaton coller contre sa poitrine miaula comme pour lui dire qu'elle était dans le pétrin, et qu'accessoirement lui aussi.

« Lachez-moi ! »

Tout à coup la main sur son dos disparu alors qu'elle entendue un cri de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu-... Arg ! »

Plus rapide qu'un ombre, le deuxième homme vola avant de s'écraser au sol. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle aperçu son sauveur. Grand et imposant, Shanks le Roux, Empereur des mers se tenait fièrement devant elle.

« - Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda-t-il les posés sur les deux énergumènes évanouis.

- Shanks !

- Je te cherchais. Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, alors je suis venu te chercher et je les ai entendus. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, apercevant le petit animal au creux de ses bras.

« Tu trembles, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant. »

Prudence sursauta. Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Elle essayait d'arrêter de trembler quand Shanks l'attrapa par la taille et la fit avancer en lui murmurant de se calmer. Chose qu'elle essayait de faire, mais qui à son grand désespoir n'avait aucun effet et elle croyait même que ça empirait. Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva assise sur un lit dans un pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Son œil se posa sur un grand bureau rempli de feuilles, qui prenait une grand partie du mur, puis glissa sur une armoire d'où dépassait un bout de chemise, ce qui la fit sourire. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le tissu qui recouvrait le lit sur lequel elle s'était assise, sans reconnaître la texture. Le chaton semblait bien l'apprécier, puisqu'il s'y était endormie, roulé en boule. A sa gauche, le mur était couvert d'avis de recherche, elle reconnu ceux de son équipage et d'autres de jeunes rookies. Un affiche en particulier attira son attention. Une jeune femme avec un œil d'or l'autre étant caché par cache-œil blanc avec une cible, le teint pâle et des cheveux roux et raides coupé au menton, vêtue d'une chemise rose bonbon surmonté d'un corset blanc, elle souriait à l'objectif une sucette à la bouche. "Swivel Gun" Prudence, 40 millions de berrys.

« - Mais, c'est moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle tout à coup l'œil écarquillé.

- Oh, tu as remarqué ? Oui, je voulais te le dire. T'as première prime, mais on fêtera ça plus tard. Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, l'air concerné.

- Oui, ça devait être le contre-coup du fruit du démon.

- Oh, tu crois ?

- Évidemment, répondit-elle en gonflant les joues, je ne suis pas une femme faible non mais !

- Loin de moi cette idée ! S'exclama l'Empereur en riant. »

Prudence contempla l'homme en face d'elle, les yeux rieurs, un grand sourire d'imbécile plaqué sur le visage, il ne ressemblait pas au terrible empereur dont il avait réputation. Cet air nonchalant et jovial cachait néanmoins les prouesses dont il était capable. Pirate et fier de l'être.

Soudainement, le capitaine stoppa de rire et la pièce redevint silencieuse. Il abordait un regard sombre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Prudence ? »

La dite Prudence eu un choc lorsqu'il prononça son prénom – c'était la première fois. La plupart des hommes du bateau l'appelait « gamine », « petite » ou encore « jeune fille ». À cet instant précis, les pensées qu'elle avait eu envers le roux lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle baissa la tête en se sentant inexplicablement rougir.

« - Je... Merci de m'avoir sauvée, murmura-t-elle sans osé lever le regard. Elle sentit la grand main chaude de Shanks saisir son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi, souffla-t-il. Quand elle ouvrit l'œil, elle s'aperçut que leurs visages étaient tous proches. Complétement gênée, elle essaya de répondre à la question initialement posée en posant l'œil n'importe où sauf sur lui.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça mais j'étais épuisée à cause de l'entrainement de Yassop et Ethel et sa manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat avec sa remarque d'une subtilité digne d'un géant des mers m'a énervée et j'avais repéré depuis le premier jour ces stations balnéaires et j'avais envie d'y aller pour m'y détendre avant de revenir puis sur le chemin il y avait cette magnifique boutique remplie de yukata alors je me suis dit "et puis pourquoi pas" alors j'en ai acheter un et je me suis relaxée mais il y avait ce petit chat qui pleurait et ces-... »

Elle fut interrompu brusquement quand une bouche se posa contre la sienne. Elle eu un sursaut de surprise, mais les lèvres s'étaient déjà emparées fiévreusement des siennes. Sa grande main vint attraper sa mâchoire tandis qu'il la pressait un peu plus contre lui. Il l'embrassait ardemment et elle pouvait sentir son esprit s'embrumer. Complètement abasourdie, elle finis par réagir instinctivement à ses caresses, se collant un peu plus contre son corps, répondant à son désir. A court d'air, il stoppa le baisé, s'écartant pour coller leur front l'un à l'autre. Haletante, rouge, Prudence le contemplais complètement dépassée par la tournure des événements.

« Capitaine ! Cria une voix dehors. »

Prudence sursauta violemment et Shanks se recula brutalement.

« - Capitaine ! Fit Rockstar d'une voix essoufflé derrière la porte. Vous êtes là ? On à besoin de vous !

Le roux se leva et répondit à vois haute.

- Oui, je suis là. J'arrive !

Il lui sembla que sa voix tremblait très légèrement.

- Tu es trop mignonne quand tu paniques, susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque qui fit naître des papillons dans son bas-ventre. Repose toi... Prudence. »

A peine une seconde plus tard, elle était seule sur le grand lit dans la cabine de son capitaine. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, se demandant si ce qui venait se passait était réel ou juste un rêve. Elle se laissa tomber contre les coussins, faisant bondir le chat. Tient, elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là. Il s'approcha d'elle avant de se blottir contre son ventre, cherchant la chaleur. Elle commença vaguement à le cajoler, encore troublée. La tête sur l'oreiller, elle inspira profondément en reconnaissant l'odeur envoutante et masculine dont il était imprégné. Presque avec détachement elle s'aperçut qu'elle connaissait déjà bien cette odeur qui lui était rassurante.

_C'est... l'odeur de Shanks..., _soupira_-_t-elle en fermant les yeux_._

Prudence baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, étirant ses bras douloureux. Cette nuit elle avait _à nouveau_ rêvée de l'incident, comme elle l'appelait. Il s'était pourtant écoulé un moment depuis, mais cet évènement l'avait marqué au fer rouge et elle ne pouvait s'empercher de le répéter encore et encore. Ils avaient quitté l'île ensoleillée depuis quatre jours, se dirigeant elle ne savait où pour régler un problème à propos de rhum pillé par des pirates impétueux. Étrangement, les seules îles étaient sous la protection de l'Empereur roux fournissait de l'alcool de qualité.

L'air était frai, elle pouvait voir se former un petit nuage de vapeur à chacune de ses expirations. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'il neige ! _Grogna-t-elle silencieusement. Elle se dirigea sans se presser vers l'infirmerie où Vego l'attendait. Sans prendre la parole, elle s'assit au petit bureau qui avait été ajouter à son intention et commença à préparer un baume anti-douleur.

Vego soupira dans son coin. Il voyait que la petite n'était pas sur cette planète depuis leur départ de O'shulua. Le capitaine aussi agissait différemment, il se doutait que ces deux changement de comportement avait un lien. Il avait du se passer quelque chose. Et puis, avec son expérience de la vie, il se doutait de quoi il retournait. Il voyais bien les regards pas si innocent que le capitaine posait sur la nouvelle. Si son capitaine ne faisait pas le premier pas, il était certain que rien ne se passerais.

Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau. Ah, l'amour. Il surveillerai ça de près et aiderais si besoin, se promis-t-il.

Ils travaillèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas arrive.

« - J'ai pas très faim, lui annonça-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps de jeûner, soupira-t-il. Tu t'entraines avec Yassop cet après-midi ?

- Non, j'ai quartier libre.

- Tu mangeras quelque chose plus tard, d'accord ? »

Habituellement, elle était de garde avec Vego le matin et passait le reste de journée à s'entrainer, mais aujourd'hui Yassop lui avait fait grâce d'un jour de repos. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En réalité elle était affamée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de braise de son supérieur qui la faisait rougir autant qu'une pivoine. Même si elle ne l'avouerais jamais. Vego n'insista pas et partit se repaître.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut victime d'une « agression injustifié et profondément scandaleuse » comme elle le dirait plus tard. Une véritable profanation.

Une boule de neige s'abattit sur elle.

La neige, chose la plus inutile et immonde qu'il puisse exister.

« - Désolé ! Cria une voix derrière une muraille de neige.

- C'est pas le moment de divaguer, Sin ! Lui rétorqua Jones Harris.

- Ouais, vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à votre défaite ! Fit une autre voix venant de la deuxième muraille de neige (qui semblait être les QG des équipes respectives) qui lui sembla appartenir Naruhiko. »

Cette réplique causa de nombreuses exclamations d'acclamations ou de mécontentements, suivant le côté d'où il se trouvait. Quand les boules de neige recommencèrent à voler avec plus de férocité, Prudence appliqua un repli stratégique vers la proue.

Elle s'appuya au bastingage en soupirant. Un nuage se forma avant de se dissiper. L'air était gelé. Quel temps pourri, marmonna-t-elle. Elle préférais affronter un ouragan, là, tout de suite, que de continuer à regarder ces débiles flocons de neige tomber. Impossible de comprendre pourquoi des gens aimaient ça : c'était si froid !

Alors qu'elle pestait dans son coin, Shanks s'approcha doucement derrière elle. Si silencieusement qu'elle cru faire un arrêt lorsque sa main se posa sur son œil.

« Devine qui c'est ! Souffla une voix. »

Prudence sentit un frisson se propager jusqu'à son échine. _Espérant qu'il mettre ça sur le compte du froid_, pensa-t-elle, le cœur battant. Heureusement que ses joues étaient déjà rougie par le froid.

« Capitaine ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru que j'étais à nouveau agressée ! »

Le regard de son vis-à-vis se rembrunit, perdant cette étincelle de joie. Puis, brusquement Prudence se souvint de la véritable agression qu'elle avait vécue où Shanks l'avait sauvée. Franchement, elle se claquerait elle-même des fois.

« - Les gars font une bataille de boule de neige, j'en ai pris une sans aucune prévention ! Tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

- Oh ? Fit-il en retrouvant son sourire. Tu n'y vas pas ?

- Non, dit-elle d'un manière implacable. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Accoudés à la rambarde, ils regardaient paisiblement la neige tomber dans l'océan. Un doux instant de sérénité, loin de toute l'agitation des matelots causé par la neige. Des pirates sanguinaire et sans pitiés ? Non, de vrai gamins. Ils avait au moins tous la trentaine passé, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de faire une bataille de boule de neige. Son œil se fixa sur un flocon qui tombait doucement devant elle.

« - Je hais la neige, avoua-t-elle enfin à voix basse, le regard au loin.

- Tu viens d'une île estivale ? La questionna Shanks de la même manière.

- Non, d'une île hivernale.

- Et tu hais la neige ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est si froid. Si calme. Tout est silencieux. Inutile. Vide. Il n'y a jamais personne dehors, les gens préfères rester au chaud ou patauger dedans avec leur famille.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

- Je n'ai pas de famille. J'étais... juste une enfant dont personne n'avait besoin. J'errais, pieds nus, dans les rues glaciales pour ne pas rentrer chez moi, lui confia-t-elle. Enfin "chez moi", si on peux appeler ça un foyer. Une grande maison vide. Je hais la neige. »

Le vent glacé scella sa révélation. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Shanks est gentil.

Avec son sourire avenant et hilare, cette étincelle de vie dans les yeux, il donnait envie de réaliser ses rêves, d'être un libre et fier pirate. Lui qui pourrait soulever une île par la seule force de ses conviction. Il se souciait plus que tout du bien des autres, il ne jugeait pas, il était juste présent. Un grand pirate, et un grand homme. Indifférent et libre quant à sa condition.

Une cape se déposa doucement sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta, surprise. Derrière elle, le rouquin, en chemise, lui fit un grand sourire idiot dont il avait le secret.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras plus froid ! »

Elle se détourna rapidement avec un soupir agacé, pour cacher son œil embué. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence juste derrière d'elle, son souffle chaud sur le haut de son crane et son aura apaisant qui lui indiquait qu'il était là. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Shanks est gentil.

« Merci, capitaine. »

Son capitaine, l'homme dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse.


End file.
